The Moon's Doe
by Alexandork
Summary: Marauders sixth-year.A werewolf army is rising and Remus Lupin is being hunted by the savage Fenrir Greyback. The young werewolf's life will never be the same after he suffers through tragedy, death, loneliness, romance and betrayel.SSRL LERL LEJP RLSB
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or anything, keep your pants on.**

**The Moon's Doe**

Chapter one

On the corner of Lincoln Street, Muggle London, in a brick high-rise block of flats, sat Lord Voldemort with a cloaked man at his side.

"Avery, get some tea for our guest." he said to the standing man.

Avery nodded and bowed deeply before he said, "Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort did not say thank you when the other man returned with a tray holding two cups of tea and a plate of plain shortbreads. He sat them down on the glass table in between Voldemort's chair and another opposite his.

"Get the door," said Voldemort coldy, "I assume he has arrived."

"Of course, my Lord."

Avery headed down the flat's corridor with distaste; it was not the ideal place for a meeting, nor did it have a clean kitchen. He opened the wooden front door and tried not to flinch when he saw a large, rangy man with matted hair and whiskers. He looked fairly young, but the light scars across his forehead aged him. His eyes resembled a savage dog's and he had a grey tinge to his complexion. He looked half werewolf, Avery noted, and gasped quietly.

"The Dark Lord awaits your presence," he told the beastly man.

The pair did not say anything on the way down the mouldy corridor, and both bowed in front of Voldemort.

"You may go now, Avery, treat your ill son," said Voldemort with his eyes on the new man. Avery seemed to disappear down the corridor and out of the flat in a heartbeat.

"My Lord," said the beastly man, bowing again lightly.

Voldemort gestured to the chair opposite him. "Fenrir Greyback, we finally meet."

The two took their tea and biscuits. It was silence until Voldemort finished his sip from his cup. "You are wondering why I summoned you here,"

"I do not question the Dark Lord," said Greyback automatically.

Voldemort raised his eyebrows. "So you have been informed of the plan?"

"No, my Lord."

Voldemort took another sip of his tea before he placed it on the tray. "I have sought you here today on request or, rather, on demand."

Greyback gulped down his tea. "What is it that you – er – demand of me?"

"I want you to round up the werewolves, Greyback."

"All of them, my lord?" asked Greyback questionably.

"As many as you can, which is to say yes, all of them."

"My Lord, I do not mean to doubt you, but that seems impossible."

"Impossibility is a sign of mortality, therefore, I shall beg to differ."

"But, my Lord –"

"You will get those werewolves for me," Voldemort's polite manner had disappeared as quickly as Avery. "Am I mistaken that you have their loyalty?"

"No, certainly not, my Lord! Most of them...they are obedient and follow me...but others are not so."

"How do you mean?"

"They have gone into secret; they have broken away from the pack. Some do not bite to create, to kill, or even bite at all." Greyback said the last sentence with utter most loathing. "Lost causes to our population."

"Well, hunt them down and make them join you!" demanded Voldemort. "I do not think you understand the consequences if you see to fail."

"I – I _do_, my Lord."

"Then you _will_ get _all_ those werewolves – yes, even the strays – and you will create new ones. I need a large amount at my command."

"May I ask why, my Lord?"

"I'm afraid you are not eligible to ask that question," said Voldemort. "That privilege lies amongst my inner most circle of Death Eaters."

"I am worthy, my Lord! I am a new addition, I understand, but –"

"Then you will respect me and my decisions. You will become worthy one day, I am sure."

Greyback sighed quietly. "Yes, my Lord."

"Do you understand your mission? To gather all werewolves to my command?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Do you understand to create new werewolves?"

"Yes,"

"Even in young?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"And do you, Greyback, understand to hunt down all stray werewolves? Do you understand that if you fail to do these tasks your life will be at stake?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Excellent."

* * *

Remus Lupin was snoring lightly in his four-posted bed at Hogwarts. He almost never dreamed while he slept, with the exception of _his time of month_. Seeing as the latter was occurring, he had experience dreams in the past few nights, and that night was no exclusion.

In this dream, he was sitting with James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black under a tree near the Lake on a weekend. It was a lovely spring afternoon and Remus was reading one of his favourite muggle mystery novels. James lounged on his back with his arms folded behind his head; Peter was stuffing his face no more than usual; and Sirius Black was looking as dreamy as ever as he waved at three passing Ravenclaw fifth-years.

"They mature very quickly, don't they?" Sirius mused as a rather _developed_ one of the fifth years gave him a blushing smirk.

"Padfoot, you dog." James commented.

"Well, I really have to be lately," said Sirius, directing his attention to Remus, "ever since I was informed that our dashingly handsome Moony here is the most eligible bachelor in the sixth-year!"

"Really? And who told you that?" James tried to keep an indifferent tone, hiding his sudden annoyance.

"Ebony Yychovich, Ravenclaw."

Remus blushed slightly as he turned a page of his book. "That's not true."

"I think it is. To be honest, Moony, you're quite attractive. And I think Yychovich wants to shag you."

"_What?_" Remus raised his head, looking redder than a tomato. "You're making that up! Stop it."

"Ah...perhaps you want to do her too?"

"No," Remus said, looking down to the mystery harder than ever. This wasn't true. To be quite honest, Remus had an embarrassing little crush on Ebony, ever since he found her once in the library reading one of his favourite author's works.

"I'm a sucker for mysteries," she had said with a sheepish smile.

The memory made Remus sink onto the tree trunk and slide down a little.

As if on cue; Ebony Yychovich was walking up to Remus, a mystery book in her hands, and sat down beside him with a kiss on the cheek.

The dreaming Remus laughed at own sentimentality unconsciously, but the scene had changed as soon as the Remus under the tree blushed again.

Although he was still under a tree, probably reading the same mystery novel; this dream was different and disturbingly familiar. Firstly, the tree was not the one at Hogwarts, but the one near the boy's home; secondly, it was night, with a dominant moon lighting the sky; thirdly, he wasn't in sixth-year, in fact, he looked almost as young as six; and lastly, there were no marauders to accompany him. He was alone, alone in the moonlight.

The sleeping Remus wanted to awake badly. No, it would not go away now; it had begun and had to finish before Remus could get any refuge.

The Remus in the dream was still happily reading away under the blue-white light of the moon, in which he found it the most exciting place to read mystery. It really set the mood, he thought.

However; when he had reached the last chapter of the novel he heard shifting in the bushes. The wind had picked up and ruffled his muggle novel's pages. They flicked to the third chapter: _Beastly Horrors_.

The young Remus – slightly nervous of the spooky feeling creeping up his spine – thought it was about the right time to leave the oak tree and return to his warm cottage, where his mother would surely be wondering where he'd been. As the wind blew stronger the boy bookmarked his novel and started to get up from the damp grass, when something caught his eye.

There, nothing but a silhouette against the moonlight stood a giant, growling werewolf.

The little boy's screams were muffled by a sickly ripping sound and a loud _crunch_; and the scene was masked by blood splatters and yelps of pain.

There was black, and somewhere far away; a wolf howled.

The boy in his bed now couldn't feel or hear anything. Nothing except coldness.

"Moony! _Moony!_ Guys? He's not waking _up_," James Potter's voice broke through Remus' deafening numbness, though it didn't exactly revive him –

"No! Sirius –!" hissed James at the same time someone said, "_Aguamenti!_"

_Splash!_

Remus sprang up in shock and his eyes burned as they snapped open. "What – where – _werewolf_ –!"

"Ruddy hell! It's alright, Moony, you're at Hogwarts!" said a now irate – and soaking wet – James.

Remus didn't calm. Never before had the night he was bitten show up in his dreams. It was strange...

"Another dream, eh?" asked Sirius, equally as wet as James.

Remus nodded. He would avoid telling them about it for now, he decided. He looked down to his bed sheets; they were drenched. By the looks of things, one could have walked into the Marauders' dorm under the impression that a water-bomb had just exploded from Remus' bed, or that he had wet the bed, and all three of his friends. He preferred the first.

"Why'd you wet me? Didn't the old shaking trick pass you?" said Remus darkly. He felt very groggy and sticky.

"Sorry, mate, blame that on Padfoot," said James.

Sirius put away his wand with a smirk. "Now," he said to Remus, "will you be alright now, or will we have to sing you a lullaby?"

"I'm a terrible soprano," commented Peter. The dorm was lit only by his lumos.

"No, no. I need – I just need..." Remus trailed off as he slid into his soggy slippers and dropped to his school trunk. He was looking, of course, for the one sugary treat he ever so yearned for after nightmares and ghastly feelings. As desperate as he was, he did not forget his manners.

"Chocolate, anyone?" he offered the new block as soon as he had retrieved it from the bottom of his trunk.

"Oh – yes please!" said Peter, taking a generous amount. "We only had soup for dinner and I'm starved!"

"Let's go down to the common room," said James. "It's obvious that we can't sleep here, since Padfoot flooded the place."

"Laugh all you want, my dear Prongs," Sirius said smartly. "But it will be I that will _accidently_ cause the Great Slytherin Flood; it will be remembered for generations to come."

The four boys sniggered their way down to the Gryffindor common room, where none other than Lily Evans was sitting on the sofa in front of the blazing fire. James's hands immediately sprang up to his already-messy hair. The other boys rolled their eyes, knowing what would come next.

"Ah, Evans! You're looking like the sun after years of rai –"

"I'd beat you, Potter, but even that would be a waste of my time."

"Ouch!" said Sirius.

James ignored him. "Aw, what's wrong, Lil? _Sev-Sev_ being a bad boy?"

Lily went suddenly rigid. Remus knew that James had hit the spot Lily was so heavily guarding since fifth year.

It had happened after their year's OWL's. Remus remembered the scene in detail, although at the time he was pretending to be deepened in a book. He had never enjoyed the mindless attacks on the ever so unfortunate Severus Snape, so he tried to not be involved. Come to think of it, Remus hadn't been involved in barely any pranks lately. You could say he had matured. Was the fact that he was a werewolf the only living factor to him being a marauder? The boy shook his head at his stupidity. Of course not, he was much as a marauder than Sirius.

Anyway, he had become off topic. Back to the Snape thing. He had called Lily a Mudblood in his humiliation, and Lily had abandoned him. Though, she saw the way the greasy-haired boy had suffered without his childhood friend as he sank deeper and deeper into his gang of Slytherins. Lily, being the angel she truly was, collecting him back under her wing. From that time on the pair worked to make Snape a better person.

"If that's possible!" James had commented with disgust once he had heard from Remus. Remus was always the news-giver of the four boys, as he always read the paper and wasn't so obnoxious.

He questioned his place in the marauders once more while Lily started shouting abuse at James. Remus was so serious most of the time, while the rest of his friends were jokers. Remus again shook the thought of and came back to the present.

"The only reason I came down here," snarled Lily at James. "Was to see what had happened! I heard a loud bang from my dorm!"

"That loud bang would have been Sirius's excuse for a water charm." James said.

"Well I had guessed that," said Lily, taking in the four boys' wetness.

The marauders made themselves comfortable around the fire to dry off while Remus went back to the dormitories to dry their dorm with a drought charm. He was, of course, the only one that could do it properly, he thought bitterly. He shook it off agitatedly; why was he being so indignant? He had to be calm, especially before the full moon. He dried the last puddle near Peter's bed before returning down to the common room with some more chocolate. That usually calmed him down as well as it cared for shock.

We he had returned, Lily wasn't there. James was looking sulky in one of the chairs around the fire.

"Do I even need to ask?" said Remus as he dropped down beside Sirius on the sofa.

"Of course not," mumbled Sirius. He was sleepy, and Remus wondered what time it was. "But hey, it's the full moon on Friday! Finally, I've been waiting all month!"

"That makes one of us," muttered Remus and he took a nimble at his chocolate.

"Sirius is right," said James, still grumbling with his head in his hands. "I need some outlet, it's about time the moon came round."

The boys sat in the common room for a long time before returning to their dorm. They were all pumped for the full moon, although Remus had a feeling it would be different for some reason...

**Updates will be coming soon **** Remember to review thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or anything, keep your pants on.**

**The Moon's Doe**

Chapter two

The next day Remus woke up with a headache – no surprise, really, from the amount of chocolate he had eaten – and was touchy all morning.

"More dogs, Remus?"

"Would you _shut up_ about the moon already?!"

Peter looked at his angered friend with eyebrows raised and bits of egg falling out of his open mouth.

Remus looked run down, "Sorry, Wormtail...I – I'm just so...I have to go to the hospital wing."

The three marauders watched him leave, his stride lagging slightly.

"He must be _hormonal_, of you know what I mean," sniggered Sirius. A girl further down the Gryffindor table gave him a disgusted look.

"I can tell why he's different," said Peter.

Sirius looked shocked at their friend. "_You_ do?"

"I know why," said James. "He's becoming a _man_ werewolf!"

Sirius gagged on his pumpkin juice laughing. "Right. Now that we're done with Remus' growing pains, can we change the subject?"

"I haven't said anything yet!" complained Peter.

Sirius sighed. "Go on, then," he said hastily.

"You know how we're studying planet alignment in Astronomy?" said Peter.

"Correction," said Sirius. "_Moody_ is studying Astronomy."

"Whatever! Well, I zoned back in one time last week and Sinistra said something about this Friday, how it's not a normal full moon."

"What are you saying?" asked James.

"It's not a normal full moon because it's a lunar eclipse! Remus is acting so strange because a lunar eclipse tends to mess up werewolves for a bit!"

"Mess up as in how?"

"I dunno, do I? I'm guessing they might become more reckless, because records say that werewolf attacks increase in the presence of a lunar eclipse."

"I can't imagine Remus being reckless," said Sirius.

"The _werewolf_ Remus is something different."

"Whatever. I'm not worried," said James, shoving a large amount of bacon in his mouth. "I'm still psyched for the moon."

"Besides, a reckless Remus is the least of _your_ problems, Prongs."

James swallowed. "Meaning?"

"Your shrine of worship has just entered with –"

"_Snivellus_," James finished, seeing the pair across the hall, arguing. "I wish he'd just stay away from her," he continued, shaking his head. "It would make my job a whole lot easier – seeing as I wouldn't have try to miss Evans."

With that, James and Sirius made their way to Snape and Lily, wands out, with Peter trailing behind.

*

_In the hospital wing..._

"Ouch!" Remus winced as Madame Pomfrey pulled a large needle out of his arm, examining it with a frown. He was sitting on a bed and the room was empty.

"Oh, hush," she said to him. "I'm sure you have faced worse." She gave him a look that sat between fear and expectance.

"Dumbledore told you, then?" asked Remus shakily.

"Dumbledore did not need to tell me, boy!" she put the needle in bowl of shallow water on top of a sort of scales. The water bubbled violently as she continued to speak, "I have seen to your scars knowing that they are in fact, belonging to a werewolf. I have seen you ill before a full moon, and I see you now ill as another approaches. Do not worry, boy, as your secret is – and has been for many years – safe with me."

Remus smiled at the woman uncomfortably. If he had known she had known, he would've come to her more often for potions and lotion for his scars. "Thank you, Madame Pomfrey."

"Always a pleasure to treat a sick child," she said. She collected the needle from the boiling water and examined it once more. "Hmm..."

"What?" asked Remus.

"I'm sure it is nothing, but your blood has changed since the last time you had been in here, a month before now,"

"Changed?" repeated Remus.

"Yes, it appears that you have more lycanthropy chromosomes in your cells, more than you have ever had."

"I don't feel more...lycanthropy-ish."

She nearly dropped the needle. "It...impossible..." and then she started to mumble to herself as she cleaned up with examination with her wand, putting away the scales and putting the still full-of-blood needle into a small case.

"Madame Pomfrey?"

She appeared not to be listening.

"Madame Pomfrey? My head still hurts, would you be able to give me the headache po –"

She had left the room. What in _Merlin_ was wrong with her?

Remus was about to hunt for a headache potion by himself when the doors of the hospital wing barged open. It was Professor Slughorn and a wind-blown Professor Flitwick, dragging a very ugly and unrecognisable student who was covered in purple blemishes that were oozing out pus by the second. It was an odd sight, seeing as Flitwick was generally being dragged also, holding on to the student's arm while Slughorn approached Remus.

"Mr. Lupin?" he questioned. "Where is Madame Pomfrey?"

"Er – I don't really know..." answered Remus.

Slughorn made an annoyed grunt. "Very well, then," he was taking the disgusting-looking student to a bed beside Remus. Remus tried not to look revolted – the student's sake – but failed. The student was trying to cover his face with his arm, but the pus kept oozing out all over his sleeve. "Just lay down here, Severus," said Slughorn, "I will have to perform the counter-jinx. Yes – lay _down_, boy! I will have to do it right away, since this particular jinx can be harmful to your health. _On the bed!_" he flopped the unwilling student onto the bed and pulled out his wand.

Remus watched him heal Snape with a guilty look on his face. Although he hadn't been there, Remus was sure that James and Sirius had something to do with this, and Peter of course, although he usually stood and watched pranks.

"I'm so sorry," Remus heard himself saying. It was only fair to apologise for his friends' behaviour.

The student made a whimpering sound and tried to hide his face again, but soon enough Slughorn had removed the pimples completely. Snape had to stay in the hospital wing for a while after, which was awkward. The room was so silent, the footsteps of the students could be heard in the corridors outside.

Remus didn't know what he was still doing there. Madame Pomfrey had disappeared and he didn't want to raid her cupboards in front of Snape. The silence was driving him mad.

"What are you in here for?" suddenly said Snape coldly.

"Headache."

Snape snorted. Remus frowned.

"Don't lie to me, Lupin," said Snape darkly. "I know your secret."

Remus decided he was to go then. He shifted off the bed and grabbed his bag, making for the exit –

"You're leaving? Without your potion?" asked Snape.

"My head is alright now," Remus lied.

"I meant without your wolfsbane."

"The what?"

"Your _Wolfsbane Potion!_" said Snape indignantly.

"What's that do?"

"Ah, but of course," said Snape. It seemed he was talking to himself. "If you regularly took it you wouldn't be running around completely mad with Potter on the full moon night."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Severus."

"Haven't you ever considered Wolfsbane before?"

"What is WOLFSBANE?" Remus fumed.

"It is a potion," said Snape seriously. "That helps werewolves to retain control of their actions during transformation."

Remus pretended not to look interested, and failed. "Are you saying I can control myself as a werewolf?"

Snape raised an eyebrow darkly. "Are you confirming your secret?"

"N-no, I was just wondering –"

"I can make it for you, that is if you _are_," he made sure to emphasize, "a werewolf. It is a fairly complex potion, but nothing that I cannot produce."

"You're offering me your help?" Remus was not convinced. After all, his best friends were Snape's arch-enemies. He couldn't help but smell a catch.

"Not exactly," said Snape. "I'm offering a trade."

Ah, there we go.

"What do you want in return?"

Snape paused for a moment. "I will brew you the Wolfsbane Potion every month if you...if you give me Lily Evans"

Remus blinked. "You already have Lily Evans."

"No, her heart lies with Potter," he spat the name.

"No, James's heart lies with _her_, and Lily's...well...Lily's doesn't belong to anyone, Snape."

Snape got up from his bed and stumbled for a moment. He walked up to Remus so they were only inches apart. It was the closest the two boys had been, and Remus could smell the grease in his hair. Did he ever use shampoo? He had to give Sirius a point on that.

"I can't _give_ you a human being, no one can!" said Remus when Snape just glowered

"No, but you can persuade her."

"This is a joke! I don't think I'll need that potion," said Remus, and he was walking again with his bag over his shoulder, to the exit –

"Wait," Snape's hand caught Remus's robes.

"What?" said Remus, more irritated than he wanted to sound.

For a moment, Snape had a sad – even pleading – expression, before it whipped right back to professional. "I will expose you."

Remus's mouth was open. He couldn't believe the boy. After all these years he had thought that Snape was a tortured soul, a victim. Now he realised he was just as evil and dark as James and Sirius explained him to be.

He turned to face Snape again. "No one in the school would believe you," Remus was appalled at the sound of his own equally professional voice. "You'd just be the Boy who cried Wolf."

"Careful Lupin," said Snape. "For I have friends with _very powerful_ connections."

"_You mean your little gang of pathetic Slytherins?_"

Both boys whipped around to the entrance door, where a fiery red-head was standing, her eyes liquid emerald.

"Lily –"

"I can't believe you, Severus! Hurting Potter is one thing but you do not pick on _Remus!_" said Lily, storming towards Snape.

"Lily, I –"

"I've had _enough_. Who was I to think I could change you? You will _always_ be the disturbed, Dark Arts obsessed piece of filth everybody says you to be!" and then she pulled her wand from her robes and pointed it at Snape with fire in her eyes.

BANG! Snape was a black blur as he was sent flying backwards across the hospital wing. Remus's mouth was wide out again.

"Lily!" he said, not able to think of anything else to say.

"Come on, Remus, there's something you have to see."

And he was dragged by the arm down to the Great Hall by a very demanding, different kind of Lily. Surely Snape did not want her now? Surely he was just joking about the whole "I will expose you" thing? Remus knew he was referring to Death Eaters when he said "powerful connections", but what would the Death Eaters possibly do to him? He couldn't help but worry about all this while he and Lily were running.

**Updates will be coming soon **** Remember to review thanks!**


End file.
